


Gay Pilot Bar

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M, Not my ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Door’s around back.  Look for the navigation lights.
Relationships: Cameron Mitchell/John Sheppard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Gay Pilot Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a (very late) birthday present for LJ user "badfalcon"

John frowned at the little blinking GPS dot on his phone screen. It was still in the same place it had been when he parked his motor pool-issue car down the block, the same place it had been when he’d left Cheyenne Mountain for downtown Denver.

He frowned again and checked the text Cam had sent to confirm their date, then looked up at the street signs on the corner, but, no, this was definitely the right address.

It didn’t look like much, a crumbling brick building in a row of other crumbling brick buildings, in a decidedly shadier side of town. But just as John was about to head back to his car, his phone buzzed with another text from Cam.

_Door’s around back. Look for the navigation lights._

There was a dimly-lit alley off to the side – and the lights above the door standard fixtures, but they were red on the left and green on the right, just like an airplane’s navigational lights. John stepped inside and let the door close behind him.

It was a bar. And not just any bar – there were dozens of model airplanes hanging from the ceiling, framed photographs of bomber crews on the walls, with shelves of other aviation memorabilia.

“Yeah, I thought you’d like it.”

John turned to find Cam grinning at him. “Hey. How’d you find this place.”

“Completely by accident,” said Cam. He held out his hand, then smiled again when John hesitated. “The reason this place is so hard to find is because it’s been here since before they repealed Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell.”

“Oh,” said John. “ _Oh._ ” He let Cam pull him in for a kiss. “A gay pilot bar. I have the best boyfriend ever.”

Cam laughed. “C’mon, handsome, I’ll buy you a drink.”

“Yes, sir.”

THE END


End file.
